Conventional planar printed wiring boards (PWBs) have been replaced by three-dimensional molded circuit boards in many applications, such as in cellular telephones, pagers and computers. The three-dimensional circuit boards act as a substrate for the metallized circuitry, plated through-holes and electronic components which are subsequently mounted onto the circuitry.
These molded boards typically have two exterior surfaces which are metallized and interconnected with a plated through-hole or other interconnection scheme. In many applications, two or more molded circuit boards must be electrically and physically connected. Separate connectors for joining the two circuit boards are typically soldered onto the board circuitry.